I feel nothing anymore
by ProwerPower85
Summary: Tails just can't take the pain anymore... Contains: Self harm leading to suicide.


**Alright, I just want to clear up a few things:**

**To the people who read my last song-fic, Most of you clearly did not understand the concept of what I was trying to do with it. *Epic face-palm***

**Another matter to clear up, I write the lyrics down and then write a part of the story because my style of writing song-fics consist of me writing something relevant to that verse. I hope that makes sense to all of you...**

**"Dear Agony" is by Breaking Benjamin.**

**/\/\-\/\/**

_I have nothing left to give,_

_I have found the perfect end,_

_You were made to make it hurt,_

_Disappear into the dirt,_

_Carry me to heaven's arms,_

_Light the way and let me go,_

_Take the time to take my breath,_

_I will end where I began..._

I can't keep going on like this... I just can't live with this burden on my hands.

But I know how to make it end...

Oh Cosmo... Why did I have to do it?

You're dead now... And all that's left of you is that tiny seed...

I just want to be with you...

I can leave all my troubles behind...

I'm shaking... But I know what I have to do.

I will end this, right now!

_... And I will find the enemy within,_

_Because I can feel it crawl beneath my skin!_

I didn't want to kill you Cosmo... But you said there was no other way!

That person who pulled the trigger... That wasn't me!

_Dear agony..._

_Just let go of me!_

_Suffer slowly..._

_Is this the way it's got to be?_

_Dear agony..._

I cut my wrists with a knife... And it hurts like hell...

I just want to get this over with!

It hurts so much...

Why do I have to suffer?!

I have to suffer... I deserve it...

_Suddenly, the light's go out,_

_Let forever drag me down!_

_I will fight for one last breath..._

_I will fight until the end!..._

My vision is starting to blur...

Why is this taking so long?!

I'm not stupid... I know I will probably pass out...

That won't happen though... I have to fight through 'till the end!

_... And I will find the enemy within,_

_Because I can feel it crawl beneath my skin!_

I'm a murderer...

This grief is gnawing away at me...

_Dear agony..._

_Just let go of me!_

_Suffer slowly..._

_Is this the way it's got to be?_

_Don't bury me... Faceless enemy..._

_I'm so sorry..._

_Is this the way it's got to be?_

_Dear agony..._

It still hurts...

Why won't I just die already?!

So much suffering...

I deserve this pain...

The grief and pain is burying me...

I'm sorry Cosmo... I'm so, so sorry...

But this is just too much...

It doesn't hurt as much now...

_Leave me alone,_

_God let me go,_

_I'm blue and cold,_

_Black sky will burn,_

_Love pull me down,_

_Hate lift me up,_

_Just turn around,_

_There's nothing left..._

I can hear banging on my front door... My friends must be here to see me...

I should be dead by now...

My skin is going pale and I'm freezing cold...

My vision is going pitch black...

Why did she have to die?!

No... I can't blame her... It's my fault that she's dead...

My friends should just leave...

Because I'll be gone by the time they get in...

_Somewhere far beyond this world..._

_I feel nothing anymore._

I'm going to be with her...

I don't feel the pain anymore... I think it's time...

_Dear agony..._

_Just let go of me!_

_Suffer slowly..._

_Is this the way it's got to be?_

_Don't bury me... Faceless enemy..._

_I'm so sorry..._

_Is this the way it's got to be?_

_Dear agony..._

The agonizing pain is gone...

I'm free from this world...

I don't have to suffer anymore...

I'm sorry it had to be this way Sonic... And everyone else...

But I don't have to blame myself anymore...

I'm sorry everyone... I didn't want you to worry about me any longer...

It had to be this way.

No more pain...

_I feel nothing anymore..._

**/\/\-\/\/**

**... I'll admit that I kinda ran out of ideas on the second chorus... But at least I tried! And that's all that matters to me!**

**I just wanted to whip up a little something for halloween so... There you go! Remember everyone...**

**NOBODY'S PERFECT! Oh, and happy HELLoween :).**


End file.
